<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>devotion is a river (i'm floating away) by lovemarket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939856">devotion is a river (i'm floating away)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket'>lovemarket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stillness in woe [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Relationship Study, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is soft and pure and never malicious. Love is like breathing in new air and all encompassing. It is safe and wraps you up so that nothing else can get in and it is only for you. Liu Yangyang is irrefutably and indisputably in love with Huang Renjun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stillness in woe [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>devotion is a river (i'm floating away)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4QD9AiZlSYooQ8VutqW7EC?si=ioCITc52TT-wzTR7iUwhFQ">mini playlist</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun stands at the door, watching Yangyang try to fix his tie in the bathroom mirror. “You’re really just going to stand there and make fun of me?” He asks, looping the thinner side under the thicker part of the fabric. It falls apart as he tries to tighten it and he sighs defeatedly, looking at Renjun through the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Renjun shrugs, kicking himself off the wall to help his boyfriend. “I offered you one of those clip-on ties but you didn’t want it,” Renjun reminds him, taking Yangyang’s tie off and starting over from the beginning. Yangyang rolls his eyes. “Clip-on ties? <em> Pfft </em>. Those are for babies, Renjun.” </p><p> </p><p>Renjun gives him a pointed look. “You are a baby,” he mutters, his full concentration now on Yangyang’s tie. “We’ve gotta hurry or we might miss something important.” </p><p> </p><p>Once Renjun is finished fixing the tie, he pats Yangyang’s chest, leaving a kind of finality in the air. “You look really good, babe.” Renjun smiles. It’s not shy like they used to be, when they were first dating and nervous all around the edges. It’s more sure and full of fondness that makes Yangyang weak in the knees. </p><p> </p><p>They return to the reception just in time, taking their seats at a table with Dejun, Guanheng, Yukhei and Mark. Right as they settle in their chairs, a microphone is handed to Kun after a bunch of people finish chanting <em> SPEECH </em>. He stands at the table, chuckling nervously into the mic. “I didn’t really prepare anything because I didn’t think I’d have to do this so I’m just going to wing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang laughs a little to himself. Kun is someone who always seems to have his life planned out, from birth to death and to hear him say that he doesn’t at least have an <em> outline </em> is so not like him. But he supposes there shouldn’t be much for Kun to do since it is his wedding day.</p><p> </p><p>It’s quiet for a moment as Kun thinks about what he should say. Ten tugs on his arm and whispers into his ear. When Kun stands up straight again, the smile on his face is contagious. “My wonderful husband suggested that I talk about how I knew I was in love with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughs are scattered throughout the crowd along with the newly weds at the front of the room until it becomes silent again, everyone waiting to hear what Kun has to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for me,” Kun takes a deep breath. “Love is a complicated thing. But when you find that person, it becomes the easiest thing in the world. It comes to you as simple and autonomous as breathing. When you meet eyes with the person you love,” he looks back at Ten. “You fall into a trance.”</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang glances at Renjun. He’s very invested in the speech, nodding along at all the right moments, the smile on his face never faltering. Kun’s voice falls into the background, Yangyang only comprehending every few words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You will notice their pupils dilate: giving you the look of longing, desire, intrigue, passion, and inevitably the look of love.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang thinks back to earlier, in the bathroom. It was so simple, the task of just fixing his messy tie. And yet, when Renjun stepped up to fix it for him, when he stepped back to admire his work, he smiled at Yangyang like he was the one who had hung the stars in the sky. Like Yangyang was the one who crafted and placed the very constellations Renjun talks about every night. Yangyang doesn’t ever want Renjun to stop looking at him that way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They will send out genuine smiles: they’ll smile with their eyes not just with their mouth. The skin will crinkle at their eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The speech ends, going through one ear and out the other, though some of it sticks in Yangyang’s mind and floats around for a while. Renjun gives Yangyang a genuine smile, big and toothy, eyes crescent shaped, just like the ones Kun had talked about earlier, as he tugs on his hand, begging to slow dance. “It’ll be really fun, I promise!”</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang can’t say no to Renjun so he lets himself be pulled onto the dance floor, spotting their friends across the floor as well in their own little worlds. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They might rest their chin on top of your shoulder as you interact with them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the band plays one slow song after the next, Renjun moves closer and rests his head on Yangyang’s chest. “This is nice,” he mutters. Yangyang nods in agreement. “We should slow dance every night before bed. That’d be the perfect unwinding.”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun laughs quietly, his shoulders shaking slightly. “We’ll keep it in the back of our minds for when we get hyper at one in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang can already imagine it. Maybe they’re both drugged up on Red Bull after procrastinating papers that should’ve been done weeks ago. Renjun would connect his phone to their speakers and blast Jeremy Zucker or a One Direction song he’d just recently started obsessing over. Yangyang isn’t sure if those specific artists could count as <em> slow dance music </em> but he knows that he and Renjun would make it work somehow.</p><p> </p><p>They’d be in the middle of the living room just like this, Renjun’s arms draped loosely around Yangyang’s shoulders, Yangyang’s hands on Renjun’s waist as they sway in time to the music. For some dramatic effect, it might even be raining that night, hard enough to hear it drum against the windows.</p><p> </p><p>It would be a perfect night among many that they’ve spent together. Yangyang thinks he could live like that forever: rain, slow music, and Renjun in his arms. In a situation like that, everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love is soft and pure and never malicious. Love is like breathing in new air and all encompassing. It is safe and wraps you up so that nothing else can get in and it is only for you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Renjun kisses Yangyang, long and slow, with enough passion that has the younger confused when Renjun pulls away. “What was that all about?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper, as if anything louder might ruin the moment. Renjun shrugs. “Because.”</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang raises an eyebrow. “Because?” Renjun hums in response with a nod, stepping closer. “Because I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>If Renjun’s love were a river, Yangyang would be drowning in it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/strwbry1204">
    <span>twitter</span>
  </a> my twitter is usually on private when i'm not posting a recent work but you can definitely request to follow it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>